


Man or Monster?

by Icarus_fallen



Series: The Stranger [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_fallen/pseuds/Icarus_fallen
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: The Stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/685260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. That’s how I got to Memphis by Tom T. Hall

Walking along the riverfront, Red searched for Anna. He had tried to call her a few times since arriving, but her phone only continued to ring and then eventually sent him to voicemail. It was now 1:05 and she was nowhere to be found. It was not unusual for her to be late, but she would have called or texted him. His heart clenched each time her phone went unanswered. Had someone gotten to her? If someone knew what she meant to him, they could use her to get to him. It was a weakness he had to learn to accept. She made him want more out of life than waiting for death and keeping the cogs running in his empire. The nights spent talking made his dream of something more. That he could be something more than the monster he had become. Anna was his new light in the darkness. 

His phone vibrated indicating he had a message. Flipping the phone open, he saw it was from Anna. She needed him to meet her on the northeast edge of the park. It was not that far of a walk so Red decided to leave Dembe behind and would walk to the northeast corner. Knowing Dembe’s distrust of Anna, however unfounded it was, Red had asked Dembe to find somewhere else to be during the lunch.

As he approached the northeast corner he still saw no sign of her. He slowed his walk when he saw that there was no one around at all. It was not unusual for the park to not have many people, but to have no one around was suspect. He stopped looking around realizing he had not seen anyone since he entered the park on the southeast side. The Glenwood Cemetery was visible from where he was standing. Grabbing his phone he tried to call her one last time. As he was waiting for her to pick up, he saw the flash seconds before he felt an excruciating searing pain in his abdomen. It felt like his guts had ripped apart and were being pulled out of his body. He dropped to the ground feeling the hot blood pouring out of him, his brain screaming at him to move, to get cover, and call Dembe. But his limbs would not respond, it felt like he was stuck to the ground. The devil was finally pulling him to hell. Groaning, unwilling to give in, he mustered all his energy and will power and was finally able to move his arm. The phone was a foot from him, having fallen out of his hand when he dropped to the ground. Knowing it would hurt, he dragged himself closer to the phone. Reaching it he dialed Dembe’s number. When he tried to speak he tasted blood in the back of his throat.

“Raymond…” He heard Dembe’s voice over the line. “Raymond are you there?”

When Dembe got no response, he knew something was wrong. “Raymond where are you? I need to know so I can come get you.”

“Northeast.” Red gasped out iron taste filling his mouth warmth on the side of his face. The world was darkening, like someone slowly pulling a veil over his eyes. Struggling to stay conscious and breathing, he was not ready to go yet. Anna was in danger, if she came upon him now, they would kill her too. He needed to get his gun and get up, but he could not even lift his head from the dirt it laid upon.

“I’m on my way.” Dembe ran out of the coffee shop never getting the coffee he ordered or the change. He had been in the process of paying for his coffee when his phone rang. He dashed to the car, driving recklessly to get to Raymond. As he approached the Northeast corner he saw two men walking from the direction of the graveyard towards the park. One of the men was carrying a black case, and both men had guns at their sides.

Dembe did not hesitate, rolling down his window he waited until he was in striking distance before he started firing. He hit one man, and the other started to fire back. The idiot should probably have run because Dembe kept the car on the course knowing the bulletproof window could take the bullets. He rammed right into the guy, hearing the sound of the window breaking as the gunman’s body flew onto the hood of the car. Dembe slammed on the breaks sending the man moving forward onto the ground and then proceed to drive forward running over the man's prone body. Dembe drove directly into the park, driving over the grass, only stopping when he saw the body on the ground. There was a pool of blood already around Raymond.

Jumping out of the car Dembe approached his brother. Raymond was on his stomach, Dembe turned him gently, eliciting a scream of agony from Raymond. Searching him, Dembe found a bullet wound in Raymond’s lower abdomen. There had been no exit wound, Dembe noted when he turned him. This was not good. “Raymond I need to get you to the car. It’s going to hurt.”

“Anna.” Red gasped, there was blood on the side of his face.

“Where is she?”

“I…” Raymond screamed in agony as Dembe pulled him into his arms.

“Where is Anna Raymond?”

“Don’t know.” Red gasped. It felt like he was drowning, subconsciously he knew what it meant. 

“Did you see her before?”

Red blinked what energy he had was gone. He could not muster enough to shake his head or speak. Breathing was all he could do, and it hurt to breathe.

“Raymond I need you to stay conscious and apply pressure.” Dembe had him in the backseat, he wouldn’t be able to drive and apply pressure at the same time. 

“I don’t think Anna’s here Raymond,” Dembe said already having formed an idea of what had happened. Those men had to know exactly where Raymond would be for this type of attack. There were only three people who knew where Raymond would be at that time. It was a small possibility that someone was tracking them via satellite, but for a plan like this to be set into motion, to clear out an entire corner of a park, required planning.

Dembe got into the car realizing he had only one option, and Raymond would not like it. He could try to mobilize the medical team but the hospital was much closer. Dembe had Nicks number, but he highly doubted after the intense debriefing with Raymond after Lizzie’s fake death that Nick would be willing to help, even if he had the same number and had not moved out of the state. 

The hospital was the closest and fastest option. It was the only option, Dembe decided. The cell phone almost slipped out of his hands from the blood on them. He called Elizabeth who he knew was at the blacksite.

She answered on the first ring and Dembe did not give her time to greet him, “Raymonds been shot.”

“Wait what?”

“I need to take him to the hospital.”

“Where was he shot? “

“Elizabeth I need you to focus.” Dembe said looking over his shoulder, “Raymond stays with me.”

Red grunted his eyes struggling to remain open. 

“Howard University Hospital, West of the park. It is the closest. That is where I am taking him. We are a few minutes out.” Dembe said knowing he would need the FBI to help smooth things over with local law enforcement. It would be helpful to have additional security too. 

“Samar, I need you to let Howard University Hospital Emergency Room know they have a patient coming in with a gunshot wound. We need to get teams there to secure it.” Lizzie called out to Samar who was closest to her. Lizzie did not want to hang up from Dembe.

“Who was shot?” Samar asked.

“Reddington.”

“On it,” Samar said calling the emergency room to let them know they had a gunshot victim a minute out. 

“I am on my way.” Liz said grabbing her coat, “How bad is it Dembe?”

“Just get here Elizabeth.” Dembe said, “I need to hang up and call Baz.”

“What is going on?” Cooper stopped Lizzie from leaving.

She forgot she needed to tell him, “Reddington’s been shot. Dembe is taking him to Howard University Hospital.”

“We will get it secured an alias in place.” Cooper said, “Take Ressler or Samar with you.”

“Samar,” Liz called to her knowing that Ressler had not wanted to be near Reddington anytime soon.

“Coming.” Samar was next to Lizzie within seconds and they were on their way. “I’m driving,” Samar said as they rushed towards the car. “You get the tact team in route, and coordinate with Dembe and Reddington’s security.”

================

Dembe hung up from Baz and looked back into the backseat to find Reddington was unconscious. “Raymond wake up,” Dembe yelled jerking the wheel to avoid a car in front of them. 

Red did not respond, he was pale, and Dembe knew if the bullet clipped an artery, it was over. “Hold on brother.”

Dembe swerved into the emergency room lot. Climbing out, there was already a team waiting for him.

“He’s in the backseat. Gunshot to the abdomen, no exit wound. Unresponsive for the last minute or two.”

“I need you to go with her and answer information on his medical history. Is he allergic to anything?”

“No,” Dembe answered. 

“Does he take any medication?” The thirty-something baby face doctor asked she escorted Dembe inside.

“He takes medication for blood pressure,” Dembe answered unable to remember the name of it that exact moment.

“Anything else?”

“Aspirin occasionally and alcohol.”

“Is he under the influence of alcohol.”

“No,” Dembe answered watching them wheel Red past him into a trauma bay.

“What is his name?”

“Kenneth Rathers.” It was the first alias Dembe thought of, he knew he’d have to coordinate with Lizzie and the FBI.

The person kept asking questions and Dembe answered them as he watched more doctors rushing into the trauma bay where Raymond was. 

“Sir.” The young doctor tried to get Dembe’s attention, “They are doing their best.” 

“I know.” Dembe said, “Can we finish this later.”

“Of course.” The doctor said, “I think we have enough for now. Where you injured?” The doctor asked noting the amount of blood on the man.

“None of this is my blood.”

“There is blood in your car.” The doctor asked, “Was anyone else injured?”

“Yes.” Dembe said, “I ran his attackers over, and shot the other.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m his bodyguard.” Dembe responded, “He has more security on their way, we will need access to all of the hospital. The FBI will be here soon.”

“They already called us about Mr. Rathers.” The young man was excited. This was much more than the usual trauma they got. Whoever Mr. Rathers was he must be important having his security guard, and the FBI making calls on his behalf. “Why don’t I show you to a bathroom so you can clean up.”

Dembe knew he was covered in blood, but he could not leave Raymond unguarded. Whoever attacked him would know by now that something went wrong when they could not contact the two operatives. If the operatives had reported shooting Raymond, whoever should be able to deduce that they were at the nearest hospital. The hospital security may be at the entrance but the rent-a-cops would be no match for a trained assassin. “I need to ensure his safety until the rest of his security team arrives.”

“I understand sir, but our…”

“I’m not leaving this spot until someone I know takes it,” Dembe growled at the man. The young doctor backed off.

Dembe stood guard alert to all around him, including the sounds of the doctors discussing the severity of Raymond’s injuries. There was damage to the diaphragm which was causing a hemothorax. 

The doctors came rushing out of the room, moving Raymond’s bed at a fast pace. Dembe fell in a step behind. No-one stopped him as he climbed into the elevator. 

“I heard you tell the intern your are his security guard. Stay out of the way.” The doctor holding pressure on Red’s wound warned, “Or I will have you removed.”

Dembe nodded he wanted to ask the prognosis but he knew it was too soon.

“We are going to take him to CT. You will need to stay outside. We need to know where the bullet is before we send him to surgery. The OR is being prepped, and we will get him there as soon as the CT is over. We already have a rapid blood infusion in process.” The doctor stopped talking as soon as the elevator door opened.

Dembe jumped out of the way and followed them, staying outside of the CT room as he was told.

They were quick in the CT room, less than five minutes, and they had Raymond out and on his way to surgery.

“There is damage to his liver, spleen, and diaphragm. Your charge is going to need to fight to stay alive.” The doctor said standing outside of the surgical room. “I am going to stay out here with you. They do not need one more pair of hands to muddle things in there.” The doctor was not confident Dembe would stay out of the room and decided to keep watch. 

“How long will the surgery take?”

“Six or seven hours with as much damage as there is.” The doctor added, “If he survives that long.”

Dembe nodded he knew the prognosis was not good. Anyone of the major organ injuries was fatal, all three were possibly too much. 

The doctor provided background noise to the surgery. “They will start with an incision in the abdomen. They will likely repair the liver and stop the bleeders and remove the spleen. He has already been incubated and has a chest tube in to help with the hemothorax. Since he is already incubated, after they finish the repairs on his liver and any other organs, and removing the spleen, the surgeon will conduct a DPA.” The doctor stopped himself remembering to explain in English, “An open peritoneal lavage will be done to identify the diaphragmic injury and it will be repaired. If he survives all of that, we have to worry about infection and secondary shock. Both could kill him if he survives all of that.”

The sound of the elevator doors opening behind them, made Dembe swing around, gun aimed at whoever got off. 

“It’s us Dembe,” Lizzie said raising her hands, Baz and Samar were with her. “We ran into Baz on our way up.” 

Walking closer Lizzie looked into the room and gasped at the site of a team of doctors working over Reddington. “How bad is it?”

The friendly doctor told her the truth, “It is not good.”

Baz clasped Dembe's shoulder, “Let me take over.”

Dembe went to protest but Baz stopped him, “You need to get the blood off you Dembe. You’ll scare the locals and scared locals talk. We need to try to keep his exact location quiet.”

Despite understanding the logic Dembe hated to leave Raymond. 

“Ask the charge nurse to get you some scrubs.” The overly helpful doctor told Dembe. “Listen to your friend.”

“I need to ask you questions.” Samar said gently, “When you get cleaned up.”

“I cannot have you all out in the hallway.” The doctor said, “One security guard can stay, and the rest of you will need to wait. There is a surgeon's breakroom just outside the surgical doors, you can wait there. No one can get in or OR without going through those doors. So you can stand guard there if you wish, also because of the nature of Mr. Rather's injuries, that door is on lockdown. The charge nurse would have to buzz people in and out.”

Lizzie nodded because she almost had to pull her gun to get the charge nurse to let them in. Luckily for everyone, Samar had a much cooler head and was able to talk the nurse into letting them in.

Lizzie put her arm on Dembe and led him out. She was not sure if he was being Dembe or if he was in shock. “Should I call Anna?” Lizzie hated the woman but she would want to know if anyone she cared about getting injured.

“No.” Dembe answered harshly, “He was supposed to be meeting her in the park.”

“Where is she?”

“She never showed,” Dembe said holding Raymond's phone which he had checked while waiting for them to get out of CT. “She texted him to meet her in the northeast corner of the park.”

“You think she lured him there?” Lizzie asked following Dembe logic.

“Only three people knew he’d be in that park at that time. Two of them are here. It was the perfect location. There were no people in the park, and the graveyard across the way provides great cover for a sniper. I killed both snipers, or at least injured one of them and killed the other. They knew what they were doing, this was planned. They knew no one else would be around to help him. They were in no rush to get to him to ensure they had done the job. Someone had that area of the park cleared of people.”

“Are you sure Dembe? They’ve known each other for a long time.” Lizzie wanted to believe the worse of Anna and had even accused her of the very thing. Red had asked the woman to marry him, he could not have been that blind. Anna seemed to care for Reddington, why else would she nurse him while he was recovering from his addiction. 

“I am.” Dembe said, “After I clean up, we need to talk about who you saw her with when you followed her that day. If we know who is after Raymond, we can protect him better.”

“Go get cleaned up, and I’ll come get you if they update us.” Lizzie said squeezing Dembe’s arm to comfort him and herself.

==================


	2. Chapter 2  When the Truth Hunts you Down by Sam Tinnesz

# Chapter 2 When the Truth Hunts you Down by Sam Tinnesz

Sitting in the surgeon’s lounge for six hours, Lizzie was feeling antsy. The first hour Dembe and Lizzie discussed what Lizzie had seen. Lucky for them, Lizzie had managed to take a photo on her phone, and she forwarded it to Dembe, who in turn sent it to some of Red’s people for identification. They were running a facial recognition program that tapped into every database. It would be hours or days, depending on how deep the person was hidden within the various intelligence databases. 

The other five hours the trio (Dembe, Lizzie, and Samar) took turns pacing the floor. Both Lizzie and Samar had updated Cooper and the other team members, the updates were simple, there was nothing to update, Red was still in surgery. 

Baz came out at hour seven and switched spots with Dembe who was going insane. The friendly doctor was still watching the surgery when Dembe approached him.

“They just finished repairing his liver and part of his stomach.”

“I thought the bullet didn’t damage his stomach?”

“There was a slight cut into the lining. It was fixed with a patch. They are moving onto removing his spleen. So far he’s been fighting. We are worried about the amount of blood they have had to transfuse. There is a discussion of putting him on bypass to help remove some of the strain on his heart.”

“How much longer?”

“Depends on if any complications arise. They still need to repair his diaphragm and remove the bullet. It’s lodged in one of his ribs on the left side. After it sliced through his spleen it stuck broke and came to a rest in his ribs. Hopefully, they can remove it without having to do more damage to the ribcage.” 

“If everything goes well how much longer?” Dembe asked getting annoyed with the overly friendly doctor.

“Probably another 5 to 6 hours.” 

===========

Liz’s cellphone vibrated as she was pacing the room. Baz gave them an update on what he had seen completed while watching the surgery and keeping an eye out for danger. The news had made her more nervous, was this the time she lost Red? After she had been such a bitch to him for the past year. 

Not knowing the number Lizzie sent it to voicemail. Whoever it was they could wait until later. 

However, within seconds of sending to voicemail the phone rang again. Whoever was calling was being persistent, she thought. Sending it to voicemail again, she began to wonder who was calling.

Finally, a text message came through. 

**Answer Phone Jacob**

Why was Tom calling now? And using one of his names. When the phone rang this time, she answered, prepared to unleash the anger she felt at herself on Tom.

“Hello?” 

“Liz, I need you to listen to.” Tom’s voice came over the phone.

“Tom I do not have time for this right now.”

“You need to stay out of this. Reddington has very powerful people after him. If you get dragged in, they will kill Agnes and you.”

“How do you know all of this?” Liz asked worried Tom had something to do with why Reddington was dying.

“I have contacts. I learned the NSA has been using Anna to get to Raymond. It started out as a fact-finding mission. But then his body count increased and he blackmailed the president”

“Wait he blackmailed the president?”

“Yes,” Tom said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Tom knew why, it was to get Liz her pardon, but Tom was not going to tell Liz now. She was stubborn it would be all the more reason she would stay by Red’s side until they were all dead.

“Wait…”

“We don’t have time to discuss all of this right now.”

“You still did not answer how you know all of this?” Lizzie said, “I need an answer. You cannot actually believe I’m willing to take your word that some contact told you.”

“The NSA tried to recruit me. They were going to help me set up a new identity when he decided it would be better to try to turn me.”

“Who is ordering all of this?” Lizzie asked, “The NSA cannot be doing it all.”

“Liz, you need to get far away from him. Please for Agnes.” Tom voice clearly indicated he was worried, “I have to go, I’ve already said too much.”

Lizzie hung the phone up feeling the walls closing in on her in the hospital. They were coming again, and this time there was nowhere else to move him to. No mobile hospital and if the NSA were apart of the people after him, there would be few places to hide, and an army wanting to kill him. If they attacked, the FBI and his tact team may not be enough. It was déjà vu. 

“Who was that?” Baz asked when Lizzie walked back into the room.

“Tom.” Lizzie said, “We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Baz asked worriedly because they were in no shape to fight this battle on multiple fronts.

================

“What the fuck!” Anna snapped at her contact the minute she stormed into his office.

“How can I help you?” The mysterious man asked.

“You told me you were going to arrest him, turn him to work for you. Not shoot him!” Anna screamed her emotions were getting the best of her. She had just heard about Raymond when she had tried to contact a friend in the NSA agency. He had been sent out into the field searching for Reddington.

“He refused to be arrested. The agents were defending themselves. One is dead and the other is in surgery and will likely die there with a GSW to the head.” 

“Where is Raymond?”

“We have yet to find him. There is a lot of miss information going around about his location. A team of our agents and the local police are searching for local hospitals.”

“He would have a team.”

“Unlikely.” No further details were provided.

“Is he alive?”

“As far as we know. One of the men there to arrest him was able to get a shot off, we believe it was wound to his abdomen. We don’t know how severe.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Anna said in disbelief, “If you had just let me go there. I could have made him come in quietly. He would have.”

“he would have killed you. Probably will try if we do not get to him first. So it is in your best interest to try to help us. Have you been contacted by his people?”

“no.”

“Then they likely know you are the one who set him up.” 

Anna felt her blood run cold again, this meant she had a target on her. Maybe she deserved it for setting Raymond up to get shot. She did care about him, deeply, and had believed at the time this was the best thing for him to keep him from hurting himself and others. 

“You should stay at one of our safe houses and avoid work for the foreseeable future.” The mysterious man stated, “Until we have him in custody and working with us.”

“Or until he’s dead.”

“That is a strong possibility given today’s events.” Pausing before adding, “You should let me know as soon as his people try to make contact.”

Anna shook her head, not sure if she would or not. 

“Do you know of any other way to track him?” The man asked her for her insight into Reddington, as she had been closest to him.

“No.”

“What about Agent Keen?”

“Doubtful. Their relationship has been strained ever since her husband Tom Keen left.” Anna added, “I believe she blames Raymond and is upset about his relationship with me. She may have feelings for him, but she is too immature to realize and act on them.”

“Does Reddington have feelings for her?”

“I believe nothing more than paternal. But I am not sure. Not like he’d tell his girlfriend he loved another woman.”

The mysterious man chuckled, “Of course. What about Dembe Zuma? You said they were close.”

“Yes. They are if you find one you will likely find the other. But again their relationship has been strained recently due to Raymond drug use and killing of Kate Kaplan.”

“Anyone?”

“Raymond has always strived to limit his connections with others to prevent vulnerability. It was why he sent me away the first time.”

“Yes, I read that in your report.” The mysterious man said, “Alan Finch would be proud of what you have achieved. I doubt he ever expected you to be as successful in infiltrating Reddington’s empire as you have twice now when he recruited you all those years ago.”

“Will you keep me updated about the searching for Reddington?”

“Yes.” The mysterious man gestured to someone outside his office.

Two men entered the office.

“These gentlemen will escort you to a safe house and stay with you to ensure your safety while we search for Reddington.”

Anna felt the hairs on her neck stand up, she doubted these men were just there to protect her, but to make sure she stuck to the mission and to take corrective actions if she did not. She needs to fear more than Reddington’s wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do we have any idea on who fired the shots?” Cooper asked Ressler who was investigating the shooting.

“No, sir.” Ressler answered, “By the time I showed up there was no sign of a shooting. The bodies Dembe said should be there were gone. There was not even a trail of blood or sign of Dembe driving into the park.” 

“Who can clean that fast?”

“Reddington had someone like that once.” Ressler said, “But I don’t know the person's name. Just rumors from when we were investigating him.”

The sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted Ressler’s update. 

“It’s a Samar,” Cooper said putting her on speaker. “Is Reddington out of surgery?”

“No. Probably another 6 hours maybe longer,” Samar responded to the question. “Liz just got a call from Tom Keen.”

“What did Tom have to say?” Ressler asked annoyed because he hated Tom about as much as Reddington if not more.

“Reddington is in danger. He pissed off some of the most powerful people. Anyone associated with him is in the cross-hairs.”

“I will send additional security to Charlene,” Cooper said worried about his wife and Agnes.

“Do we know for sure they are going to attack the hospital?” Ressler asked.

“No. But it is highly probable.” Samar responded watching Liz and Dembe exchanging words.

“Agent Ressler was just telling me the scene is cleaned. No sign of the shooting or anything out of the sorts.”

“Someone worked fast.” Samar said, “Means it was planned. Wonder who knew Reddington would be in that park, or who lured him there.”

“We don’t have any leads.” Cooper said, “Anything his people are talking about.”

“No, they have been quiet around me. Liz and Dembe talked for awhile in the hallway, but I could not hear what they were saying.” 

“Keep us updated on Reddington. WE will send more people your way.”

“Will do,” Samar said ending the call as she walked through the hallways of the hospital. 

When Samar returned to the room she shared the update with Lizzie.

“Did your people clean up the scene?” Samar asked Baz.

“No. We did not.” Baz responded. He needed to tell Dembe. 

* * *

Samar answered the phone noting Cooper's numbers.

“Dembe is going to be arrested,” Cooper said.

“What for?” Samar asked confused.

“They moved the man he ran over and killed. They are making it look like he did this before today. He’ll be arrested for murder and leaving the scene of an accident.” 

“When?”

“As soon as they find him. I have a few more spots I can get them running to, but we do not have much longer.” 

“Should I have Dembe go now? Before they find us.”

Dembe overheard the conversation, “I will not leave Raymond’s side when he is this vulnerable.” 

“Is that Dembe?” Cooper asked hearing his voice.

“Yes,” Liz said turning the phone on speaker and checking to make sure everyone else was out of earshot.

“Dembe you must leave. You will be arrested, and there is nothing I can do.” Cooper said, “You cannot help Reddington if they arrest you, and we cannot guarantee you will not be killed by whoever is behind this.”

“If they find me, they will find Raymond. We need to move him.”

“Where else can we take him? Anna knows about most of his local safe houses.” Liz asked pointing out the obvious, but she felt like it needed to be pointed out.

“There is someone on the inside beside Anna.” Dembe stated making Liz’s blood run cold, “I don’t know who yet. Whoever it is, told the NSA about Raymond’s weaknesses. Likely informed them about Isabella Stone and how to procure her services.”

“Does this mean all of his safe houses are compromised?” Cooper asked.

“Yes.” Dembe said, “He has to be moved out of state.”

“Will he be able to survive a flight? After major surgery.”

“I have a medical team that will fly him somewhere else. The plane is specially made for medical flights.” Dembe said, “But the problem is trusting the team. The best I can do is ensure the medical team never get off the plane. It is not guaranteed but they will unlikely know where the plane landed.”

“What about when we are there? If there are complications?” Liz asked already including herself on the trip. 

“I am in the process of arranging a team,” Dembe responded already having put the plans into place right after Raymond got to the hospital. 

“Where are we going? If not one of his safe houses.” Liz asked.

* * *

Anna paced the floor in the safe house. The men had checked on her often. Always saying they wanted to know if she needed something, but she did not trust they had her interest in mind. It felt more like they were checking to make sure she was still there. She made a terrible mistake agreeing to any of this. She never should have agreed to re-enter Raymond’s life. It was not right, she knew it, what she did to him. She did care for him a great deal. Loved him. But she had used that love against him. Why? She did not have a good answer to the question. 

The money, the additional connections, and their help all were incentives. To have the US government actively aiding her organization, especially those in power in the US government was not something she could walk away from. All the lives they had saved since she took their deal meant something. The women and children would no longer be forced to perform degrading sexual activities to survive. They mattered. 

But the cost was high. She betrayed Raymond, again. He did not even know about the first betrayal. This time it was worse. They had gotten to the point of him proposing to her. It was wrong. 

At this moment, she felt like she was living the old philosophy problem. There is a train gone wild on the train tracks. You can stay the course and take out one person, or turn and take out five people. What do you do? Well, she was the train and she put herself on the tracks. She chooses one person. What she never expected was for them to try to kill him, for it all to get this far. Would she ever get to make things right?

* * *

Dembe glared at the phone when it pinged in his hand. There was not much time. They needed somewhere to take Raymond, and right now he only had one idea. It was not a good idea. Normally Raymond made these reckless decisions. But he was unable to make this one. So it fell to Dembe to make. This decision could be life or death for Raymond and everyone involved. 

He wanted to pray, for a sign, for anything to let him know what to do next. They had never been this far in the corner with no way out. Raymond always had backup plans. This time the enemy had been within their lines, and the other side now had their entire playbook. 

“Elizabeth.” Dembe pulled her aside, “I have gotten information on a possible safe house.”

“Ok Great.”

“I am not sure I can trust the source.” Dembe wanted to give more, but if he told Elizabeth who the source was, she would automatically be against the idea. “I am not sure what to do.”

“We do not have much more time Dembe.” Liz said, “Who was it?”

“I cannot say.” Dembe said, “I promised.”

“Where is the safe house?”

“On the border of North and South Carolina. Secluded. Everything we would want.”

“But you are not sure of the person who offered it intentions?”

Dembe nodded, “And I am not sure if Raymond would want to trust this person.”

“It’s not Tom?” Liz said surprised if it were.

“No.” Dembe said, “It is not Tom.”

“Then who?”

“I cannot say. I want you to know about it. Since I know you will go, and you will likely take Agnes with you. We cannot have all of our security with you. Baz and a small team will go. But that is all we can send. They will be watching them probably.”

“We have to. At least for now. Until we have a better location.”

Dembe nodded in agreement. “Then I will make the arrangements.”


End file.
